


realisations

by boy_thighs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_thighs/pseuds/boy_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closes his eyes as he wonders how you might have your way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	realisations

The dim lamp light is a comforting welcome when Yoosung opens the door. He takes his shoes off as quickly as possible, not bothering to change his clothes and face-plants himself right into his bed.

‘Hahh, so tired,’ he groans. Patting his pockets down, he fumbles around for his phone and brings it up to his face, wondering if you’ve called him. Swiping the screen, he grimaces at the glaring light and lowers the brightness.

‘It’s late… but maybe I can be a bit selfish and call her? Gah, I shouldn’t, she’s probably already asle-’

His phone starts vibrating, a cheerful photo of you popping up above the _‘Incoming call’_ text.

‘Wait, what?’ Yoosung almost drops the phone in surprise, and scrambles to hold it again, his legs getting tangled in the duvet. ‘Hello, -ouch, ouch ouch!’

‘Yoosung? Are you okay?’ Your voice comes through the phone.

‘Yes! Perfectly fine!’ he says, half of his body strewn across the floor. ‘I just hit my head a little.’

He knows how worried you’ve been about his health ever since he’d hurt his eye and he doesn’t want you to stress over small bumps.

‘I was just so surprised—- here I was wondering if I should call you and you did it first,’ he says laughing. ‘I was just thinking about how much I’ve missed your voice.’

‘I’ve missed your voice too,’ you say sighing. ‘How’s college treating you?’

‘Tiring as usual… I have to meet my professor for extra lab tutorials this week, so I get home late. Though...’ he says he says slowly, his voice turning coy, ‘thinking about the next time I’ll get to see you gets me through the day.'

‘You’ll be seeing me soon enough,’ you say giving a small chuckle.

‘I know, I know. Hm… it’d be nice if we could stay together though. You could wash your face and change your clothes in the morning, and in the meantime I’d toast some bread and make fried eggs. Haha, don’t laugh, I’ve gotten better at omelettes since last time! I… really want you to like my cooking so I’ve been practising. If you have any requests, please let Chef Yoosung know,’ he says teasingly. ‘Oh though… huh? Ah, you’re yawning… I’m sorry for keeping you up so late. I’ll call you in the morning, okay? I’ll say good night now~ I hope you sleep well. I love you.’

He can hear your breathing even out slowly.

‘Oh… I wanted to hear you talk for a little longer, but okay. Love you too,’ you murmur happily. ‘G’night.’

He smiles as the phone darkens and places it down, taking his clothes off now and getting ready for bed. The screen brightens again in no time, and he can see you’d sent him a photo of yourself earlier with the caption ‘new pyjamas!’

‘Ahh, so cute…’ he sighs. It makes his heart ache sometimes when he thinks of how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as you by his side. He knows it hasn’t been that long since the two of you last met… but he’s missed you a lot these past few days. He wants to see you, hug you, kiss you - his face flushes as he remembers when you first met at the RFA party. When he’d kissed you you’d responded even more vigorously and he bites his lip as he remembers how tightly pressed against his body you’d been and-

oh

The room is starting to feel stiflingly hot compared to when he got home, and he can feel his slacks tightening.

‘No no no no _no_ ,’ he whispers under his breath, utterly mortified. ‘Go away!’ He rolls over in his bed, covering his head with his pillow. Why is his dick the only part of his body that's not exhausted?  _Don’t think about anything, don’t think about anything_ , he repeats like a mantra. Maybe he should check his phone for LOLOL notifications? That could be a distraction.

As soon as he swipes the screen he’s greeted with the pyjama picture you sent.

‘ _Gahh_ , this is so unfair… what am I supposed to do with a girlfriend this cute…’

He hesitates for a moment. Maybe it’s okay, since you’re his girlfriend? But maybe he should ask… wait no, is this even something you ask about? His cheeks flush even redder as he groans in frustration. Either way the bulge in his slacks isn’t going down, and he’s going to have to do something about it. _Oh well_ , some dim part of his mind registers.  _Might as well get it over with._

He sucks a short breath to steady his nerves a bit, and then arches his hips, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his underwear to tug it down. He trails his other hand lower down his torso until he reaches low enough to close his fingers around his dick.

It’s depressingly easy to imagine you next to him, reaching one hand out to ruffle his hair with that teasing smile of yours. He has no experience it's true, you’ve always taken the lead in your relationship - his breathing short circuits and the hand in his shorts judders when he realises you might take the lead when you get intimate as well. He closes his eyes as he wonders how you might have your way with him.

Your hand might be rougher than he’d initially thought before. He imagines you dragging a thumb across his lip, cupping his cheek, and all while the other your other fingers are curling over his fingers around his dick. It's almost stiflingly hot underneath his blanket, and even when he pulls it off, it does little to chill his flushed skin.

He wonders what speed you’d set, if you’d stretch it out, pumping as slowly as you could to tease him for as long as possible, or if you’d be rough and quick, unravelling him like a ribbon with every flick of your wrist.

' _Pretty boy,_ ' you’d coo at him in a low voice, eyes dark with want, and he brings his hand up to cover the moan that’s stumbling out of his throat. Listening to you has always felt intimate, and he almost hates how clearly he can imagine your voice whispering in his ear. The thought brings a warm heat pooling low in his abdomen, and his chest starts pounding a little harder.

You’d trail kisses down his neck, nip suck at it maybe, leaving a bed of blooming bruises and oh, _that_  makes his hips buck under the blanket and his neck arch, he hadn't realised he might have a thing for being marked, and he sucks a shivering gasp through his teeth, torn between embarrassment and curiosity.

He makes a soft, desperate whine, pushing his hips up to seek harder, rougher friction from his hand. Maybe he'd beg, he's never been particularly vocal before, despite living alone, but the current situation is telling him otherwise - harsh gasps of _please_  fill the air as well as the sticky-slick sound of his hand on his dick. _Good_ , he imagines you smirking against his neck, murmuring low, smooth and dark, _good boy_ and oh, _oh_ -

His hand is pumping furiously now, soft whimpers spilling from his lips as he looks at the picture you’d sent him, and he’s so close he can almost feel himself teetering over the edge -

The phone vibrates and beeps, your picture fading into the background as the new caller ID shows up instead. It nearly takes him longer than a second to recognise them through his headiness.

He almost does a double take.

‘Wha-? MOM!!’ he yelps, hand freezing in place, but it does nothing to stop the stickiness drip down his fingers. Oh god, he knew he shouldn’t have started anything.

The phone continues to vibrate and he fumbles reaching to turn it off before realising his hand isn't exactly clean at the moment.

‘Oh my goood…’ he wails. ‘I can’t believe this… I’m not answering!! I’ll call you back tomorrow morning!’

He grabs a box of tissues, still half-moaning, half-crying.

'Why did this have to happen… I couldn’t finish to a cute picture of my girlfriend but when my mom called me… I’m so upset…’

He lies there for a moment, trying to ignore the sweat turning cold on his skin, before covering his head with his pillow, and swallowing his blossoming sense of shame.

He is _never_ letting him talk himself into anything ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> b y e
> 
> this was inspired by a phone call you can get where you tease yoosung by saying he should be punished for not knowing what an M is, though I couldn't fit the lines in;;
> 
> edit// found it! day 4, aiming for jumin, yoosung calls after the 8pm chat 'been to the grape farm'


End file.
